lonely_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Edwin Mulford
"You can - you can come with me. I have a group. It's pretty big - but with all this food we found today-- we can last a long while. (…) You saved my life. This is how I repay you." - Edwin to Rennie allowing him to join his group. Edwin Mulford is the main protagonist in Lonely. Edwin is the leader of house survivors group, a group who struggles to get supplies and even survive. All he wants to do is keep his family safe from the infected, and he'd be willing to give his life for them. Edwin has a bumpy relationship with his brother-in-law Uriel, and the two have fought several times over who's right on every decision. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Edwin's past other than that he was the owner of landscaping company. Though unknown, something in the past caused Edwin and Uriel to hate each other. When the apocalypse started, most of Edwin's family stayed together in their family home. Post-Apocalypse Over the year that Edwin and his family have been in their family home, multiple survivors have joined up with them, creating a sort of large group. The group struggles to survive, living off of very little food. During the second winter of the apocalypse, the group really struggles to survive, and that's also where Lonely kicks off. Season 1 "Mulligan" Edwin is seen peering through the curtains out onto his neighbourhood street. He tells his wife, Ariel, that the street looks clear. Ariel then complains to Edwin that they do not have enough supplies to make it. Edwin comforts her by saying that the group they sent out should be back soon with supplies. He then tells her he should go fix up a broken window in the basement, and walks past her. In the basement, as Edwin is grabbing a plank, a rubber ball comes flying through the broken window. Edwin tells himself it was just the wind, and goes to board up the window. Later on that night Edwin is lying on the couch, when his father Tim comes walking in, telling them all that the group is back. Edwin goes to the front door and opens it, seeing that only Ross and Benedikte. Edwin aggressively asks where his brother, Dan is. After he asks a third time, Ross tells Edwin that his brother is dead. Edwin storms off. An hour later, Ross approaches Edwin, asking if he's alright. Edwin is pissed at Ross. Ross then tells Edwin that they're going to go back out for a run tomorrow. Edwin says he'll go too. Ross tells him not to, but Edwin says he's going anyways. In the morning, Edwin, Ross, and Grant get ready to leave. They leave the house and head out. As they are travelling, they are attacked by the infected and almost killed. They fight them off though. Afterwards, they arrive at the food truck, a place they visit often to get supplies, to realise that it's completely empty. Somebody had looted it. Edwin knows they can't go back empty handed, so they continue on to find another store. They come across a small convenience store and go in through a broken window. After looting the store and coming up with not a lot of supplies, they head back home. At home, Edwin is informed that Ariel is very sick. Edwin quickly goes upstairs to see her and the 2 talk about if they can survive not. Edwin tells Ariel that they might need to move soon. Ariel tries to get Edwin to stop going out on runs, but Edwin says he's fine and exits the room. "Family Issues" Edwin is up late that night reading a book when he notices that the shed door in the backyard is open. He goes to investigate and finds snowy footprints inside the shed. He checks his surroundings, before going back inside. The next morning, Edwin watches as Uriel goes around aggressively asking why his sister, Ariel, is sick. Just then, Ariel walks down stairs and Edwin rushes over to ask if shes ok, and gets her some water. Ariel declines the water and tells him to give it to Daniel. Uriel then comes storming in and walks upstairs to go find Daniel, thinking that he made Ariel sick. Edwin follows him upstairs, but is locked out of his room and Uriel locks it with Daniel inside. Edwin almost kicks the door in, before Uriel opens it and tells him to throw out all the food. When Edwin asks why, Uriel tells him that Daniel said the food is tainted. Edwin tells Uriel that his son 'has problems'. Uriel tells him not to speak of his son like that and walks downstairs. Edwin goes downstairs and takes a seat, having a conversation with Ross. A while later, Benedikte comes rushing in to tell the two that him and Tim saw two men out on the street. Edwin tells Ross to come with him and the two slip on their winter clothes and head out into the blizzard. Edwin and Ross approach the two strangers, their hands raised. The two strangers introduce themselves as Thomas and Isaiah. Edwin notices that they have backpacks full of supplies and tells them that they have a group who's starving. The 4 men hear infected in the distance and quickly make the decision to all go back to Edwin's house. Edwin, Ross, Thomas, and Isaiah return just in time to save the rest of the group from a small group of runners who attacked the house. After taking care of the infected, Uriel gets angry at Edwin for bring in more people in the group. Edwin tells Uriel that they have food. Edwin walks into the kitchen, after Uriel, Thomas, and Isaiah get into a fight. He spots Jonathan hiding under a table, who then asks if the infected are gone. Edwin tells him they are, before grabbing his snubnose and going back into the living room. He approaches Uriel who is still arguing and throwing flour at people, and knocks him out with the whack of a gun. After dealing with the fighting, Edwin is cleaning up the corpses, when one suddenly awakens and rushes out of the window, almost causing Edwin a heart attack. 3 hours later, Edwin, Thomas, and Isaiah head out into the city to go to a pharmacy to get medicine for Ariel and some supplies to be able to hit the road in a couple days. "A Gift From Hell" Edwin is seen walking alone, Thomas and Isaiah having left to go back. He passes by a hair cut place, and eventually arrives at the pharmacy he needs to be at to get medicine for Ariel. He walks up to the entrance, but it is of course locked. He goes around the side to find another way in, but hears rapid footsteps behind him. He turns around, to be tackled right away by a runner. The runner claws and beats at him, but he is eventually saved by a stranger. The stranger holds the runner down while Edwin gets up and kills it with his crowbar. The stranger then quickly ushers Edwin with him, and almost drags him toward a window. He breaks the window and goes inside with Edwin. Edwin gets loose and asks the stranger what he was doing. The stranger tells him he was just helping and then points to all the medicine on the shelves. He tells Edwin to get what he needs. Edwin loots the pharmacy, grabbing everything he needs. He then goes behind the counter to find a donations box full of food. The stranger then introduces himself as Rennie Aunnels. Edwin tells him his name. The two then hear a group of runners inside a room next to them. Rennie tells Edwin they should leave, and the two do. While leaving, Edwin stops and tells Rennie to follow him. They go to a toy store and without Edwin saying anything, Rennie knows it's for Daniel's birthday. Though weirded out, the two go inside to look for a gift for Daniel. When inside, Rennie spots a stuffed animal elephant, and takes it, he unzips it and shoves it inside, though a card falls out. Edwin goes to pick it up and read it. On it there was a picture of Rennie along word the word "Mental Patient" and an identification number. Edwin stares Rennie, before continuing on. Edwin picks out a alien toy he wants for Daniel, but Rennie says he can get more and runs off. He comes back with a bunch more toys and puts them inside the box. Rennie asks Edwin if this is the end of the line, but Edwin tells him thats nonsense and Rennie is welcome to come with him because he saved his life. Rennie thanks him with excitement and the two leave the store. "False Faces" Edwin is walking with Rennie on the way home. Rennie tells Edwin that he wasn't born in Grand Rapids, to which Edwin doesn't respond. Rennie picks up a snowball and throws it at Edwin. Edwin tells him that this isn't the time and Rennie apologizes. The two continue to walk and Rennie tells Edwin that he had friends, but they were rude to him. Suddenly, the head of an infected comes sliding down the road. Edwin and Rennie slowly head up the hill as more bodies parts slide down the hill. They get to the top and are greeted by a man with a sword. The new person aims his gun at the two, asking for supplies. Rennie is quick to step forward, offering supplies in the box, but Edwin steps in front, not allowing Rennie to take the food. The man tells Edwin he hasn't eaten in a week and needs food. Edwin says that he has a family that needs this. Out of nowhere, a second man walks up with a toy lightsaber in his hand, standing beside the first man. The two then tell Edwin they will be joining the group no matter what Edwin says. Edwin sighs, and everyone introduces themselves. The two are Henry and Eren. The 4 men start to head back home, while Edwin keeps an eye on all of them. The group arrive back home, and Edwin quickly rushes up stairs, leaving the 3 newcomers. He walks into the bedroom to Ariel. Before he can speak, he sees Ariel covered in blood. Ariel tells Edwin that Benedikte turned into a runner and she had to kill him. Edwin drops the box, angered. Edwin tries to speak, but Ariel tells him that there was a man outside the house watching Daniel. Edwin then has to give the news that more people here. Ariel takes some of the medicine, then tells Edwin that they may have to kick some of the people out since they don't have enough food. Edwin tells her they can't just kick people out. He then tells her that he needs to go out the next day for one final supply run in order to get gas for the vehicle. Ariel demands he not go, but Edwin tells her he has to go. Later that night, Edwin is in the living with next to Ross. Ross tells Edwin that Rennie is a weird individual, Edwin agrees. Rennie walks toward Daniel and repeatedly asks him in a demanding voice if he wants his presents. Daniel is scared, and hugs Edwin. Edwin tells Daniel it's okay, and gives Daniel his present. Daniel hugs Edwin again, thanking him, before running off. Rennie gets up and follows Daniel. Edwin and Ross take this opportunity to search through Rennie's backpack. Inside they find photo's of people, yearbooks with faces cut out, trash, and a newspaper that reads 'MENTAL PATIENT ESCAPES HOSPITAL', with a picture of Rennie. The two hear Rennie coming back and quickly put his stuff back in. Edwin gets up and goes upstairs. In the bedroom, Edwin tells Ariel that Rennie is an escaped mental patient. Ariel is shocked, demanding that Edwin kick Rennie out right away. Edwin tells her that he can't do that because it isn't right, but promises that Rennie won't be going with them when they leave the city. He hands Ariel his snubnose before leaving. In the morning, Edwin, Isaiah, and Eren get ready to leave. He picks up his axe and leaves with the other two. On the way their, Edwin asks Eren and Isaiah where they're from. Eren tells him he's from Grand Rapids, but Isaiah tells him that he's from the Upper part of Michigan. Suddenly, Henry comes running up from behind, telling them he needs to stretch his legs. The 4 of them continue down the street until they head into an alleyway near the bandit's territory. They continue through alleyways until they spot 2 guards at the end of the alleyway. Henry wants to kill them, but Edwin suggests that they knock them out. Henry agrees to do it and the two walk forward, each grabbing a man and knocking them out. The 4 of them then go out onto the road toward the building where the gasoline is. They get inside without any trouble. They search for the gas inside, and find it. Each man picks up two canisters and then they all head back across the street. Instead of going back through the alley, they go to a truck and hotwire it. Henry steps on the gas pedal right as the two guards awake. They continue to drive, before Henry tells them to get ready, before smashing through one of the wooden gates and driving away. "Marked" Killed Victims * Numerous counts of Infected Appearances Season 1 * Episode 01 - Mulligan * Episode 02 - Family Issues * Episode 03 - A Gift From Hell * Episode 04 - False Faces * Episode 05 - Marked * Episode 06 -